Nessie's Day at the Zoo
by urmyedwardcullen
Summary: Renesmee causes a little trouble at the zoo, funny **ONE SHOT**


**Author Notes: ****Like always I don't own anything twilight, but I do own this idea, well its not even really an idea its more of something I did when I was little. :D**

Nessies day at the zoo:

BPOV:

"Momma"

Now theirs a voice I love to hear in the morning. It never seizes to amaze me that Edward and I created such a beautiful little girl.

"Yes honey im in the living room" I called back to her

Not a minute later she came and sat on my lap while placing her sweet little hands on my face. She began showing me pictures of what she wanted to do today, things like bears, giraffes, and penguins flowed through her mind. I took me a second to realize what she wanted.

"how did you know about the zoo" I asked honestly curious

"well Jacob was talking about taking me" she said with a sly smile

"so are you asking me if you can go"

"yes but I wanted to know if you and daddy would come to" hearing this made me happy, I wasn't quite sure if I really wanted them going to many places alone. I know Jacob would never over step the boundaries, but that still doesn't mean I like it.

"sure let me go talk to your dad, im sure he would be thrilled to go though"

As I left, nessie had the cutest little smile on her face, before I could even get to the stairs Edward was there waiting for me. As I was about to speak he pulled my face up to his and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Like always he started to dazzle me, even now that im a vampire it hits me every time. I need to speak fast other wise we would end up in are room.

"Edward love, as much as I love kissing you, I have to ask you something."

"Renesmee wants to go to the zoo, I read Nessie's thoughts"

"of course you did, so will you come with us"

"do you even need to ask"

With that being said, Edward called Jacob and all 4 of us climbed into the Volvo and headed to the zoo. On the way there we discussed who would take Nessie to see the different animals. Edward and I where taking her to see the Polar Bears, Penguins ( Jacob had wanted to take her to see them but, we insisted. For reasons that no one else knows) and Lions. Jacob was to take her to see All of the aquarium animals, the wolves, and the Reptiles. Then everything else we would all go and see.

Jacob decided to get something to eat while we went and looked at are group of animals, he sure could eat.

"So honey what do you want to go see first" She placed her hands yet again on to my face and showed me mine and Edwards face when we were talking about penguins.

"Nessie you know that when where in public you cant _show_ us stuff, please tell us"

"Alright mommy, im sorry. I want to go see the penguins"

"Penguins _Lovely"_ Edward repeated the same words he once said to me, I let out a small giggle.

Nessie loved the penguins, she laughed and smiled while they swam around the tank. If we could she would sit here for hours. We practically had to pull her away from them.

Next it was on to the Polar Bears, when we walked up to the I could tell that something was puzzling Renesmee.

"What's on your mind dear"

"Ummm well its just that, uncle Emmett said that he wanted to be the first one to take me to see Bears." Oh great now she feels bad

"Well I think its ok, because if Uncle Emmett were here he would be to tempted to _play _with them"

"alright as long as he wont be mad"

Last but not least it was on to the lions, Edward knows better and is not as childish as Emmett when it comes to his food.

"Daddy aren't these your favorite"

"you know me so well"

"well I do pay attention" she said with a giggle

After spending about an a couple of hours looking at animals it was time to meet Jacob up at the fountain the middle zoo, but on are way to it nessie saw a little souvenir shop selling a plastic blowup penguin and she just had to have it. We of course got it for her and lucky enough the shop was right by where Jacob was standing. After buying the toy we started walking up to Jacob when nessie decided to be a little goofy. She threw the penguin into the fountain and said

"penguin swim, swim penguin swim" As soon as she did that she realized that nothing was going to happen and proceeded to pout. Jacob who is always trying to make her happy jumped into the water and swam after it. Which made him her favorite person today.

"Jacob was that really necessary"

"well….."

"we could have just bought her another one"

"Its to late now, anyways now its my turn to go spend some time with nessie"

JPOV:

Finally I get to take nessie to see my favorite animals. But maybe we should get something to eat first.

"Nessie are you hungry"

"just a little Jacob"

"Well is there anything that you want"

"surprise me" she said with a little smirk to her face

She was playing something, that face look a little to familiar. Like she had a secret motive, she looked just like her mom when she told me about those motorcycles she bought years ago.

Oh well she cant get into trouble at the zoo. I walked over to the directory and started looking for restaurants. Nessie was being awfully quite, hmmm I wonder if she would want Italian. I guess well find out

"Nessie how about we get some spaghetti"

Why isn't she answering me, I turned around and I didn't see her. Where could she be……

That's when I heard giggling coming from under a tree.

"oh no what am I going to do I think I lost nessie, Edwards going to kill me"

ha-ha that would be true if I didn't know where she was. Then there was a roar of laughter that came out from the tree. I walked over to the tree, it was so low I had to actually lay on the ground. There she was, my life squatting under a tree with the biggest smile on her face.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"So Nessie how about you come out from there, so we can eat."

She just giggled at me and shook her head.

"please"

"nope"

"what will it take to get you out from there"

"im not going to come out Jacob, this is to funny"

I need to think quick, what could I bribe her with to get her out of there before Edward and Bella come back.

"Nessie what if I got you another toy?"

She just shook her head some more

"Ummm, cotton candy?"

It looked like my bribes where starting to work

"I know, What about candy?"

"ok sure why not"

She said ok but she wasn't coming out yet.

"are you going to come out now?"

"not until you go get the candy"

Dang she's good!

"fine I'll be right back"

Now what kind of candy should I get her. I walked into the nearest store and went straight for the counter. They had all sorts of candy, M&M, Skittles, Kit Kats, Starburst. What kind did she like, I picture her as more of a fruity type of girl so lets go with Starburst. I went back over to the tree and she was right where I left her.

"Nessie I brought you some starburst, how do those sound"

"thank you Jacob I love starburst!"

"ok now how about you come out now"

"nope I don't feel like it"

Oh no, what am I suppose to do now and Bella will be back anytime now.

As soon as I said that I heard laughter coming from everywhere. Bella and Edward where cracking up and we didn't even get to see all of the animals. But I guess as long as she had fun everything is ok.

BPOV:

"Jacob why is my little girl under a tree, whatcha do scare her off" This was just to funny, I cant believe here.

"no where just playing a little game, that's all"

"yeah ok, whatever you say"

"momma can we go home, im kind of tired?" my sweet angel said

"of course, will you come out of the tree for me?"

"yep"

And with that she was out of the tree and reaching up for Edward to carry her. He picked her up with one swift movement and well slowly walked to the car and headed home

**More Author Notes: **

**Ok guys wow; I liked the story at first but then I think it got a little dragged out. Basically when I was little I may have thrown my toy penguin into the water and made my uncle go fish it out. And I also that same day may have hid under a tree for a half an hour. :D**


End file.
